leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Hardison's Vans
While on some jobs, Hardison's base of operations is a van, outfitted with computers with internet connectivity, communications equipment and any apparatus needed for the given job. The van also carries an ample supply of orange soda and gummy frogs. Hardison feels the team has little respect for his van, which he voices from time to time. Hardison's van changes annually, the result of a tradition of abandoning, then later destroying the van. On occasion, the team will hire a van while on a remote job. The Black Van During the first season, the Leverage team uses a black Chevrolet Express van, California license plate 3MY0902, as a remote base of operations. The van features tinted windows and a curtain behind the front cabin. It includes a variety of hardware that connects with the rest of the Leverage team's coms while maintaining internet connectivity. The van is large enough to seat the entire team during a stake-out. Episodes *The Two-Horse Job *The First David Job *The Second David Job Lucille When the team relocates to Boston, they purchase a''' grey GMC Savana van', Massachusetts license plate 512 FOB. Alec Hardison names the van Lucille, in honor of blues great BB King's guitar. Fully fitted out with electronic monitoring equipment, a remote control system allows van to be driven externally. In a running joke, passengers including Sophie Devereaux, Eliot Spencer, and Tara Cole note that there is an unusual smell inside the van that Hardison never seems to notice, which Hardison says is the "smell of hard work". The van was blown up in The Three Strikes Job as part of a diversion that allowed Nate and Tara to escape the FBI while trapped in a warehouse. Parker bid the van farewell with a gentle kiss, and Hardison referenced Spock's farewell speech from ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, he sent Lucille on her way to destruction. Although Parker and Eliot persuade Hardison to blow up the van, he was clearly angry at Nathan Ford, saying he killed Lucille. Episodes * The Two Live Crew Job * The Lost Heir Job * The Runway Job * The Future Job * The Three Strikes Job Trivia *In "The Two Live Crew Job", Chaos uses a dark blue van of the same make and model when working with Marcus Starke's crew. The interiors for each van were identical, as filming for both Hardison and Mason's scenes were done on the same set. Actor Aldis Hodge complained about the smell, which created an inside joke incorporated into the show. *When the decision was made to destroy Lucille as a diversionary tactic, Parker kissed the van. This was not scripted and was improvised by Beth Riesgraf. Her lip print can be briefly seen on the back window of the van. Lucille 2.0 In Season 3, Lucille is replaced with a new van which Hardison refers to as "Lucille 2.0". Lucille 2.0 is a black 2010 Dodge Sprinter 2500, Massachusetts license plate 26W M38. This van features more elaborately outfitted mobile technology unit set into built-in units that allow Hardison greater comfort and the ability to carry more equipment. There is also more room for another member of the team to work in the van. Lucille 2.0 is destroyed in the episode "The Ho Ho Ho Job" by Chaos. After the job, Nate promises Hardison that he will get a new van. Episodes * The Jailhouse Job * The Reunion Job * The Three-Card Monte Job * The Underground Job * The Morning After Job * The Ho Ho Ho Job Trivia * The Zanzibar Marketplace Job - Hardison is using an unknown black van that "smells like cabbage". Lucille 3.0 Lucille 3.0 is a silver 2011 Mercedes Benz Sprinter van. It makes its first appearance in The Hot Potato Job, and appears to be equipped very much like Lucille 2.0. Hardison Creates Car Chasing Music for him and Elliot: Lyrics: Two good old boys behind the wheel chasing down bad guys in Lucille. Category:Equipment